In Too Deep
by Em-x. everlasting
Summary: Jay knew how much you had to put into going deep undercover. He also knew that this crew was not the type of people you cross over. He had to get in and get this over with as quick as he could. The girl was his way in. But he didn't expect her to be like this. He didn't expect to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

In Too Deep

 **Summary:** Jay knew how much you had to put into going deep undercover. He also knew that this crew was not the type of people you cross over. He had to get in and get this over with as quick as he could. The girl was his way in. But he didn't expect her to be like this. He didn't expect to fall in love.

 **A/N:** Coda is the name of a bar in Toronto that's I've never been to but it I liked the way the name sounded so I added it in. Also, all Spanish mistakes come from google translate.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago PD

* * *

Chapter 1

" _Avery Vazquez. She's your way in. Our CI's says she's always in the VIP section at Coda." Voight told me. We sat on our desks as we went over the case._

The dark club was covered by a dark blue light with green strobe lights flashing. The speakers were blaring some Latin infused Electronic music.

" _You'll have to be invited in to have access, so make her notice you."_

I make my way up the staircase that led to the VIP area.

" _My CI says you look like the type of guy she always goes for. So hopefully, she'll take the bait if you show interest in her." Antonio told me._

I try to walk past but the bouncer stops me. "This area is by invitation only." He says to me. I can see her from here. She's sitting in the left corner of the squared VIP area closest to the entrance, looking out at the crowd below her while sipping her drink.

"Oh, come on." I exclaim loudly and she turns to look at over at us, curious as to what was going on.

"Invite only."

"Help a guy out man. I just wanna talk to a girl."

"Invite only." We stare each other in the eyes for a few minutes before I sigh and turn around, making to go back downstairs.

"Wait." A voice calls out from over the loud music. I turn around and look at her. She stares at me for a moment before nodding to the bouncer. "Let him in." she tells him.

" _She likes watching the crowd." Erin said. "So, when you get in, sit next her, wait a few moments and then tug at your ear. That's how we'll know that you're in and from that point on there's no going back. We'll watch you until leave just to make sure there aren't any problems."_

"Thank you." I say as I sit down next her, angling my body like hers, so it was almost like we were facing each other.

"No problem." She replied. I look out at the crowd, tugging on the end of my ear, before clearing my throat as I wipe my hands on my pants.

" _Talk to her. Make her interested in you." Al said to me. "None of this works if she isn't interested in you."_

"Are you alone?" I ask.

"Define alone."

"Meaning you're without the company of someone you'd prefer to take home later."

She looks at me, her eyebrows furrowed, as she takes another sip of her drink. "What would you say if I told you 'yes'?"

"I'd probably say, 'then why the hell is a beautiful girl like you here all by yourself?'"

She smiles at that. "I'm Avery." She says to me, holding out her hand for me to shake, which I do.

"Jay." I reply, while taking a good look at her. She was wearing a long-sleeved skin tone dress that had black lace overtop and hugged her body in all the right places. She had long, wavy black hair, smoky eyes, and dark red lips.

"Are you here all by yourself, Jay?"

I laugh. "Uh, yeah. I am. You caught me."

"So, am I the girl you wanted to talk too or am I just the girl you warm up with."

"No. You're the only girl in here that I'm interested in."

"Do you say that to all the girls?" She asks with a smirk.

I laugh once again and smile at her. "No, no. I, uh, I haven't dated in a while so this is just my really bad attempt at flirting."

She smiles back at me and says, "Keep going, it just might work."

" _Once you guys get comfortable and start talking she'll probably order some drinks for the two of you. Take her up on her offer."_

A bottle of Corona is placed in front of me, then cocktail waitress gives Avery a lemon drop and a Long Island Iced Tea and makes her way back to the VIP bar. Avery slams back the shot and her face puckers up for a second. She opens her eyes and as one of the strobe lights flash across her face, I can see that her pupils are pin points, she slowly shakes her head as if she dizzy. I touch her arm and she looks at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just did that a little too fast, you know?"

"That's a lot of alcohol for someone so tiny." I say, looking at her drink. My mind flashes back to when I first came up, it's the same drink she was finishing earlier, so this her second one that I know of, but she doesn't appear to be too smashed with the way she holds herself.

"I've built up a tolerance."

"A girl that can hold her alcohol, I like it. Got any other impressing secrets?"

"I don't know. Maybe you'll just have to stick around and find out." She says, holding her drink up. I clink my glass with hers and we both take a sip. "I've never seen you here before, is it your first time?"

"Actually, it is. I've been checking out some of the clubs around Chicago, I wanted to see if I could find one that I liked." I explain to her, remembering some of the pointers Antonio gave me for tonight.

"And have you?" she asks. "Found one you like, that is."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I have."

She smiles into her drink, taking one more sip before placing it on the table and leaning onto her left arm. She looks out at the crowd before looking at me once again.

"So, were you born in Chicago, Jay?"

"Born and raised."

"Any family?"

"Nope, it's just me."

"That has to get lonely every now and then."

"I don't mind it. What about you? Chicago native?"

"I am."

"Family?"

"A brother."

I open my mouth to ask her another question, but a girl suddenly appears next to us. I couldn't get a good look at her face before she bends down to whisper in Avery's ear and I see her slip something into Avery's hands. When the girl pulls back, Avery nods and they share a smile before the girl walks away. I look at Avery expectantly.

"That was my friend Roxy." She tells me. Roxanne Nava, known associate.

"And that thing she slipped you?"

"You saw that, huh? Just a little something in case we wanted to have a little fun later."

I nodded my head, taking another sip of my beer. She looks at me worriedly.

"Did that ruin it?" she asks, her voice just barely audible over the music.

"Ruin what?"

"The allure. Did I just ruin the image of the girl you thought you were talking to?"

"No." She looks down, grabs her drink and starts drinking it quickly as she looks out the crowd of people beneath us, avoiding my eyes as I stare at her. I wait about a minute before I place my hand over hers, taking her now empty glass and placing it back on the table. "You don't believe me."

She scoffs, shaking her head. "Look at you. I should've known better."

"Look at me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that while you can appreciate a girl who can hold her alcohol, you don't exactly look like the type of guy who does –"

"Does what? Drugs?" I ask her and she shrugs. I lean in close to her so I could whisper in her ear, "Maybe I'm just used to selling drugs, not taking them."

Avery leans back, shock evident on her face. I pull back a little and smirk at her. I down the rest of my drink and pull her in for a kiss. Her body tenses and she gasps before relaxing into the kiss and she wraps her arms around my neck as my hand that's not behind her head slides down to her waist. After a few minutes we both pull back, breathless. "Believe me now?"

I watch as she smiles at me. She nods her head as she pulls mine back down to hers.

" _You want to get her interested enough for her to ask you to dance with her. So keep up the conversation for as long as possible. The more you ask questions that imply you want to know more about her, the better the chance at having her ask."_

It was about twenty minutes later and we had ordered another round of drinks. Avery had also taken her gift from Roxy. She was now leaning into my right side, my arm around her shoulders, and I was laughing as she told me the story of how she met Roxy.

"It was a good night, so I was hungover as hell and since my brother hadn't joined in on the previous nights' partying, I thought he was busy with something else. So I walk into the apartment only to see Roxy walking around in my towel. Now since I tend to think irrationally when I'm hungover, I immediately storm into his room and start shouting at him to wake him up. Now, mind you, this is all in Spanish."

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?"

"Just wait. So he wakes up and gets all pissy with me because of it and I start shouting at him about how if he was going to bring girls back to our place he could at least be a decent brother and not let his one night stands use my things. He get all confused and storms out of his room and starts shouting at her, and then our cousin walks out of the bathroom and says, 'Por la mañana, primos. Veo que has conocido a Roxy."

"What?"

"Oh, right, sorry. He said, 'Morning, cousins. I see you've met Roxy.'"

"Oh god." I laugh.

"Yeah, my brother and I tore him a new one and kicked him out of our apartment, and Roxy too, once she put her clothes back on."

"What did you do with the towel?" I ask her.

"I burned it." Avery told me, smiling as she shook her head. "We went and bought a new couch too."

We both shake our heads and take a sip of our drinks. I pull her in for another kiss, and when we pull back for air I say, "Say something else in Spanish."

"Why."

"It was sexy."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me you like me."

"Me gustas."

"Tell me you believe me when I say I like you too." I kiss her chastely.

"Te creo. I believe you." She looks me in the eyes for a couple of seconds, then a huge smile comes across her face and a new song come on. "Bailar conmigo."

"Translation?"

"Dance with me."

"Oh, no. I don't dance."

"Please, Jay. Por favor! I love this song."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." I laugh as she shouts with happiness, grabbing my hand and leading downstairs and onto the dancefloor.

" _My CI also said, the more the two of you dance, she'll probably ask if you want to leave, eventually. That means she interested. That means you've done everything right so far."_

We had been dancing for a while. We danced closely, at our own pace. I caught Erin's eyes as she looked at us from the bar and nodded my head slightly, letting her know I was good and that I thought I was in, while Avery shooed away some guy who came up to us and asked her to dance. Avery looked up at me, pulling my head down so her lips are at my ear. "Do you want to get out of here?"

" _Take her back to the new apartment we've set up for you."_

We stumbled through the door of my apartment, hastily making our way to my room while clothes came off and were scattered on the floor, leaving a trail across floor from the front door to my room.

" _So I do all that and then what?" I ask and Voight looks me in the eyes._

" _You make her fall in love with you."_

…..


	2. Chapter 2

In Too Deep

 **AN:** I'm so thankful for the response I've gotten. I wasn't sure how this story was going to fair, because as one reviewer pointed out, this isn't a Linstead story, which I know a lot of people adore their relationship so to get the response I've gotten means a lot.  
If it's any consolation, I'll be sure to try and add in some Jay/Erin (friendship) moments later on to make up for it.

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago PD

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up to a feeling of warmth around me. I flex my arm, bringing it closer to me, but didn't open my eyes until I heard a soft giggle coming from it. "Hey."

"Good morning." Avery whispers, leaning down to kiss me. When she pulls back we were breathless. "I saw you had an extra toothbrush and tube of toothpaste when I freshened up. I hope you don't mind that I used them."

"Not if it means waking up like this." I say, pulling her close so that she leaned on my chest. "You're still here."

"I am."

"You had a shower."

"I did."

"You're wearing my shirt."

"Do you actually have problem with that?"

"Not even a little bit." I kiss her again, my heads twisting into her hair. "I just thought you might be gone by the time I woke up." I tell her when we pull apart. She smiles at me, then sits up and straddles my hips. Her half dry hair was tidy, but yet it still looked wild and her face was now make-up free, but still just as beautiful.

"You intrigue me, Jay. Last night, you asked me questions no other guy has. At least, not the ones most guys ask if they just want to get laid. Most guys usually just compliment girls and get them drunk. So, correct me if I was wrong in assuming that you wanted something with me that lasted a little longer than ten hours."

"No, no, I was definitely hoping you would stay."

"Then you're in luck, Jay, because I'm in no rush to leave you." She tells me, leaning down to kiss me once more. She pulls back, laughing a little. "Now go shower. I'll cook breakfast."

* * *

"You can hold your alcohol and you can cook. Damn, I'm keeping you around for a long time, Avery." I say to her as I walk out of the bathroom, sweatpants hanging around my waist. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, placing my chin on her shoulder and watch as she cooks up some eggs.

"You, sir, have absolutely nothing in your fridge. How on earth do you survive?" she exclaims.

"I eat a lot of take-out." She clicks her tongue. "What? I can't cook, okay."

"Maybe I'll just have to teach you."

"Good luck with that." I tell her.

"Can you grab some plates? Or, did you not invest in those?"

"Smart ass." I jest as I reach up to grab some along with two glasses.

"Hey, none of that. Or else I'll eat all the food." She chides and I hand her two plates as she turns off the stove.

"Do you want orange juice?" I ask, while opening the fridge to grab some for myself.

"Sure, thanks." She plates the food and walks over to the living area with both dishes and I followed behind her with the glasses as she curls up on the couch, knees against her chest. I set the glasses down on the coffee table, sit down next to her and she hands me my plate. "Sausages, French toast, and cheesy scrambled eggs. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

She grabs the remote of the table in front of us, turning on the T.V. and immediately going to the cartoon channel.

"SpongeBob?" I question.

She smiles warily at me, shrugging one of her shoulders. "I like cartoons." She tells me in a small, almost insecure voice.

"You just keep surprising me." I tell her, smiling back.

"Is this a good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"Good. Definitely good."

She stares at me for a few moments, as if looking for a sign that I felt otherwise, then she nods her head before looking back at the T.V. screen and began to eat her breakfast.

After we finished breakfast, I washed the dishes while Avery dried them while we brainstormed plans for the day.

"Get you some groceries, that's for sure." She teases me and I laugh.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Movies?"

"Only if there are gummy worms."

"Regular or sour?" I ask.

"Sour, duh." I smile at her until she looks at me. "What?" she asks, but I stay silent and just keep smiling at her. "Do you prefer sour candy too?"

"You're really shaping up to be my kind of girl." She smiles at me, her cheeks slightly turning pink as she blushes.

"Can we swing by my place first so I can pick up some clothes?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Turn right here." Avery directed me. "You can just park along the side over here."

"I don't suppose you're gonna let me come in with you."

"Nah ah." She looks at me, giving me a tiny pout. "My brothers probably home and well, uh, even if he isn't, I never really bring guys home."

"Never?"

She shakes her head. "Why not?" I ask.

"It's usually never anything serious."

"Do you think we could be serious?"

She stares at me for a few moments before answering. "We could be. But even then, there's absolutely no way I'm introducing you to my brother this quickly. Give 24 hours at the very least."

"Relationships are kind of new to you then? Or maybe even just the idea of them?"

"All of the above? For what it's worth, I'm willing to give whatever this is all that I've got." She admits to me.

"Friends, then. Friends that enjoy each other's company." I conclude, then Avery gives me a look. "What? What did I say?"

"Friends? After the night we had, I think it's safe to say we've passed the whole 'friends' thing."

"Fine. Friends, with a couple of benefits, who are hoping this will turn out to be a lot more than just that in the long run." We look each other in the eyes as I say this, only to burst out laughing a few moments after I finish.

"Okay, okay." She says, trying to catch her breath after a couple of minutes of us laughing. "How much am I grabbing? How long are you willing to let me roam around in your apartment?"

"As long as you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay then. Should I pack anything fancy?"

"Definitely." I say seriously.

She leans over to kiss me, says, "I'll be right back." Then jumps out of the car and walks to her front door, unlocking it and slipping inside. I had only been waiting for about five minutes, head titled back against the seat with my eyes closed, listening to the music on the radio when all of a sudden someone knocks on my window. I roll down my window. "Can I help you, man?" I ask, the smell of smoke and weed hitting my nostrils immediately. I take notice the tattoo's on his tan skin and the bandana hanging out of his pocket and I know that if Avery walks out anytime soon, he'll probably go find her brother and tell him about me immediately after we leave. That was definitely not the way it needed to go.

"Can I help _you_ , man? You lost or somethin'?" he sneers.

"Nah, I'm just waiting for someone."

"Sure you're in the right place?"

"Yeah, she was in the car with me when she told me to park here."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

He looks to his right and I look in my rear-view mirror to see two other guys leaning against the car parked behind me. They were all dressed similarly, baggy black cargo pants with either a black short-sleeved top or a black tank top. The bandanas hanging out of their pockets. "Get out of the car, fool."

I hesitate slightly before taking off my seatbelt and I step out of the car. He slams my door shut and pushes me towards his friends. "This fool thinks he's picking up a girl here." He says to them and they laugh. "What girl do you think you're picking up here white boy? Definitely not the girl who's house you're parked in front of."

"Better not be." One of his friends echoes.

I have the fight the urge not to put him in his place, instead, I raise my hands like I'm surrendering and say, "Look, I don't want any trouble here, man."

"Jay?"

I spin around to see Avery, large tote bag slung over her left shoulder, purse hanging in her right hand. She had put her hair up in a bun and had changed out of her dress from last night and into a simple green dress with black tights and a pair of slightly heeled black shoes. "What's going on here?" she asks.

"Nothing Avery." I say at the same time the guy behind me said, "Jay?"

Avery opens the back door to my car, puts her stuff inside before walking over to us.

"How to you know this fool, Avery?" he shoots the question at her, the growing anger and frustration evident in his voice.

"What's it to you?" she throws back at him.

"You didn't come home last night. Your brother was concerned. Pretty sure he's out looking for you."

She scoffs, shaking her head. "You mean Emilio wanted me for something and was upset that I obviously found a better way to spend my time."

"Watch that mouth of yours, Avery. It's gonna get you in trouble."

"Then stop trying to scare Jay off."

"Fine." He says. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

She's glares at him for a few minutes before finally saying, "Jay, meet Mateo. Get back in the car."

I make to do as she says, but Mateo quickly blocks me from opening the door.

"¡Muévete!" Avery snaps at him.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Avery?" he asks her, but I'm completely lost as to what.

"No es asunto tuyo, Mateo. Ahora mueva!"

"Fine." He says, backing off. I quickly get in the car. "Pero a tu hermano no le va a gustar eso. Y a Emilio definitivamente tampoco."

"No me importa." Avery tells him as she walks back around to the passenger side, gets in the car and slams the door shut. "Drive." She says to me.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Avery apologizes after a while of driving. She turns in her seat so that she's curled up, looking at me with her back against the door. She lays her right arm across her lap while she curls the palm of her left hand around the side of her neck the lean her head against the headrest.

"It's alright." I tell her.

"Not, it's not." She insists.

"Avery, really, it's fine, okay? Trust me, I've dealt with a lot more dangerous people than him. It was more of an inconvenience than a turn off, alright?"

"More dange– huh" she cuts herself off, scoffing in disbelief. "Do you have a thing for danger or something then, Jay?"

"Yeah, I just might." I tell her with a cocky smile on my face.

"Then I bet you'll have some pretty interesting stories to tell me."

"Well, I can't reveal all my secrets. I have to have something to keep you interested otherwise you'll just move on to the next best thing."

"Maybe I'm looking at the best thing." She says with a smile.

* * *

"Do we really need this much food?" I ask as we pile the grocery bags into the trunk of my car. I think I lost count at ten.

"This much? Jay, you had nothing! I pretty much finished up what you did have."

"Okay, you have a point."

"Thank you!" she says sassily. "Alright, so now what?"

"Movie, right?"

"Right. Especially now that we have the proper movie snacks."

"Got something in mind? What's your favourite movie?" I question her as we get back into the car.

"Oh, no, you answer that."

"What? C'mon!"

"No way."

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"It's really stupid!"

"I can't be that bad, Avery."

"It is! You already know that I like cartoons, if I tell you the answer to anymore questions like that, you're not going to look at me the same."

I reach over, placing my hand around the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss. "Here's a few things you should know about me, Avery. I don't scare easily. I never back down from a challenge. I fight like hell for what I want and if I find something or someone I really like, I don't let go. I'm not letting go of you Avery, not matter what you say or do, no matter what you tell me, I'm not letting you get away from me. So I don't care if you like watching cartoons, or binging on sour candy, or dancing around the store when they play a song you like. I'm here to stay." She blushes when I mention the dancing. She had sent me to go back and get something from another aisle and when I came back I had found her swaying and quietly singing along to the song that was playing in the store. "Do you understand?"

She nods and I pull her closer to kiss her once more, this kiss more heated than the last one. "Now," I whisper when we pull apart. "What's your favourite movie?"

Avery bites her lip. "Harry Potter." She mumbles.

"Thank you." I tell her, kissing her on the forehead before shifting in my seat so that I can turn on the car. I pull out of the parking lot and head towards the movie store. "Do you have a particular favourite or is it all of them together as a whole? There is more than one of them, right?"

"Yes and I love all of them but I really like the first one. He's grows up in this shitty life then finds out he's a wizard and gets introduced to this whole new world and as time passes he finally feels like he belongs somewhere, it's really nice."

"It does sound really nice."

* * *

"Movie complete." I announce later that night. Avery was curled up into my left side, her head leaning against my collarbone while mine rested atop of hers. I had my left arm wrapped around her, hugging her even closer to me. There were Chinese takeout containers scattered across the table along with two empty packages of Sour Patch Kids and sour gummy worms. Avery hadn't felt like cooking when we were close to finishing up our errands and going home so we came to the agreement that tonight would be the last night for takeout for a while. "Do you feel like going out tonight? Or do you want to stay in?"

She groans at my question. "And now that's ruined."

"What's ruined?"

"The bubble. We were so wrapped up in just us and it felt so nice not to worry about anything else but now you've just reminded me of what I have to do tonight."

"You don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to." I tell her seriously.

"It's Saturday night. A lot of people are going to be expecting me at Coda tonight."

"You don't have t–"

"You don't need to come. You can stay here. In fact, I want you to stay here, I don't want you to see me tonight."

"Avery. I saw you popping back pills while I waited for our food."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Listen, I told you I don't have a problem with it. You seem like you still have a handle on yourself and that's all I care about, alright."

"Okay, then." She sighs. "I'll go get dressed."

* * *

Chapter 2 complete! Sorry it took so long.

There will be a little bit of drama in the next chapter and we will get to see Roxy again. And maybe, just maybe, Jay might meet Avery's brother.

Spanish Translations (Revised. Thank you to the guest who helped me out with my Spanish.)

¡Muévete! – Move!/Move on!

¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Avery? – What the hell do you think you're doing, Avery?

Ninguno de su negocio Mateo. – None of your business Mateo/It's not your business Mateo. Now move!

Pero a tu hermano no le va a gustar eso. Y a Emilio definitivamente tampoco. – But your brother will not like that. And Emilio definitely not.

No me importa. – I don't care.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please don't let the whole SpongeBob/Harry Potter thing turn you off from the story. I know you might think it's childlike especially considering I tried to make Avery seem really mature in the first chapter. I promise that there is a reason for everything and it will all be explained in time.  
This might be the first but it definitely won't be the last chapter where Avery does something or likes something that might seem childish, but it most certainly won't make up the majority of her behaviour. She will be flirty and sexy and mature and reckless, but she will also be a bit silly and innocent and care-free. I promise there's a reason behind almost everything she does.


End file.
